


Reboot - Malfunction

by timmytam0907



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Sad, sort of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmytam0907/pseuds/timmytam0907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny feels like a human when she's with Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot - Malfunction

The main motor engine currently ran at an estimated 35.1% faster than average where rotation was completed at a rate of 94 cycles per minute while main fluid pressure had increased by 36.08%. Along with it, noise levels rose at a high rate, causing the sound to be heard even from outside. According to logistics, having the core run at its' current speed was alarming and it is detrimental that it be slowed down as soon as possible. Current platform temperature had also risen by an approximate .41 degrees, and it must be lowered back to average temperature. Memory processing core was currently having trouble stabilizing, causing glitches to occur and a malfunction to allow surrounding information to be filtered in.

Penny ignored all of the warning signs that flashed and popped up across her display though, exiting out of all them in favor of allowing Ruby's smiling face looking up at her to fill her vision.

Ruby had her arms wrapped around Penny's platform, and according to the robot's olfactory sensory feeds, had gotten out of the shower just a few minutes prior and had been emanating an overwhelming scent of Rai Sami's shampoo and a hint of sea salt that always lingered on Ruby due to body exposure from growing up on the island of Patch.

While Penny did not have any positive or negative connotations to sensory data programmed into her core, she had ensured that those particular scents were placed under file.

In the corner of the visual display, numbers began blinking forward as an indication that this moment was being recorded; a habit Penny had developed for every moment she had spent with Ruby. Ensuring that she would keep every moment of a smile that formed on Ruby's lips, every trace of her eyes crinkling in happiness, every spark that would shine when she spoke passionately of something. So she could record moments like these where Ruby would happily throw her arms around Penny and snuggle in close before looking up with wide eyes filled with love and adoration that the robot could stare into forever.

Penny made sure she would record every moment Ruby spoke her name, to permanently etch the high pitched and childish tone of her voice into Penny's core. Instances of other spoken words that portrayed her love for Penny had to be spliced and copied into a completely separated file.

Each moment where Ruby would say, "Love you…" such as right now where Penny saw her snuggle in further to her body, would effectively cause her motor engine to run .82% faster for a few seconds.

Words that Penny was certain she could listen on repeat for days on end.

"I love you too!" Penny heard herself say as the gears on Penny's face turn to bring the corners of her mouth up while the elasticity of her skin stretched in order to allow her features to mimic Ruby's and her temperature rise another tenth of a degree.

The response made Ruby to beam in happiness; causing Penny's engine to speed once again and for her platform to raise another fraction of a degree. Another window popped up on display to tell her that she was quickly approaching dangerous levels and there was a malfunction in her core temperature. Indicators stated that she would have to reboot for a mandatory cooling period as numbers began to count down until systems restarted in the center of her vision.

Behind the warning, the footage switched to another one of Ruby smiling in front of her, holding both of Penny's hands as the two twirled around while leaves fell around them.

Then darkness came.

It was only a few minutes later that Penny booted back up, her system indicating that her platform was now fully stabilized and cooled down to regulated temperatures, ready to proceed for the day.

A smiling Ruby did not fill her display though. Instead, the sight of a tombstone sat before her with the date of Ruby's birth and date of death that spanned 71 years, 6 months, and 18 days was engraved on it, right on top of an image of a rose with the quote "Keep moving forward." To add to the display, numerous bouquets of flowers that weren't there before were now surrounding it as well while the morning sun was just peeking over the top of the stone.

Friends and family must have come by to visit while Penny was still mourning, and had proceeded to lay their flowers and express their sympathies without her notice.

Another notice opened automatically in her display, and once again, a smiling Ruby filled her vision.

"Hey Penny! You're low on battery, so it's time for you to go home and recharge so you can keep working!" She announced, doing a fist pump to emphasize her point. "Love you! And I'll see you soon!" Ruby stated, pointing a finger gun at her and throwing a wink before the window closed and allowed the tombstone to fill Penny's vision once more.

Despite how the recording of Ruby and confession of her feelings played a while ago, the sight of the grave made her engine suddenly go quiet. While technically that was a good indication that her machinery was functioning smoothly, Penny hated it. The quietness of her platform only served as a reminder that Ruby was no longer with her to force her machinery to work harder and faster than normal to the point where she could actually feel it. To feel like a human.

Penny looked back to the engravings on the stone and smiled before she got back up, dusting herself off when she did so. Like Ruby said, it was time for Penny to recharge so she could keep functioning.

"See you soon Wife-Ruby!" Penny smiled with a salute, knowing fully well it wouldn't take long for her to feel again.


End file.
